The Moon Shines Its Brightest When Its Full
by AHeartFullmetal
Summary: Anaru and Yukiatsu are walking home from a night at the secret base, but they're conversation goes deeper than expected. Anaru x Yukiatsu. Fluffy Fluff!


**Well, I kind of just came up with this fluff out of now where in the middle of the night. Really bored and couldn't sleep, and I always have kind of shipped them since the episode when Yukiatsu found her crying and wiped her tears. **

**I also apologize, I'm not very sure how to detail things, so if you would be so kind to review and give me some tips that would be great! Thank you!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Anohana, sadly. Or Yukiatsu, or Anaru. T.T **

**Enjoy some fluff!~**

The moon began to slowly go up into the sky as Anaru began walking home with Yukiatsu, which she DID NOT want to do, since he always teased her and acted as she was lower than her. They had just finished hanging out with the group at the secret fort, nothing to serious. Just that they wanted to get together and honor Menma's grave and just hang out if they felt like it. They all did this every Friday, just for Menma's sake.

Anaru walked in an awkward silence, a light pink upon her face. She walked tense, not knowing what to say until Yukiatsu broke the silence.

"Whats wrong with you? Why are you so tense? Its just me." He said cooly, staring at her through gaze.

"WH-What are you talking about?! I'm not tense!" She stuttered, blushing even more.

Yukiatsu smirked, brushing his arm against hers. At this she slapped him lightly on the arm, becoming less tense now.

"Yukiatsu..?" She whispered as they stared forward, walking as the mine shined upon them.

"What?" He replied, looking at her again. She now put her head lightly down, looking at the ground in front of her, forcing herself not to look up at his mellow eyes.

"Do you still love Menma?" She bursted out, not even thinking of her actions. But she didn't even get mad at herself, still just blushing more and staring at the ground in front of her. This crossed her mind several times, but she hadn't known why. She had become curious for some odd reason...

The wind lightly brushed through the both of them, making they're hair shutter, flying along with the wind. He stared at her shocked, and stopped in his footsteps but calmly said,

"Of course I do. But I have excepted her death, and am moving forward." He sighed in deeply, staring at her as she stood ahead of him, looking back.

"Nothing can replace Menma, but I can move forward. Everytime I look back on the past, I only think of happiness she brought us. Even if we did fight going through her death, we still moved and, if we hadn't we would be seperated and not as one anymore. As much as I do miss her, and wish none of this has happened, I still believe her death helped us learn more about ourselves. I do wish she was here, more than having her die and go through all the suffering. but, it did help us I can't deny that." He traced off at the end, pointing his head up to the sky and staring at the moon.

"I can tell you right now that she is probably with Jintans Mom, in a happier place looking down on us with a smile. Even if I did have some kind of grudge in the past with God, I think Menmas death helped me with trying to believe if Heaven, or God or whatever was real." He looked back down upon her again.

Out of no where, Anaru broke out into small giggles.

"I don't know how you find that funny." He frowned.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I just never th-thought I see you like this before." She cackled under breath, causing her to stutter as she talked. She stopped and looked up at him again.

"You usually are the cool-type and look down upon us all as idiots at moments, but you will say that Menma's death sort of helped you out with that too?" She said serious now.

"But-Would we have turned out as we did when she died? Would you have been grumpy around us?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. After that day...I think I might have left you guys out of frustration with how Menma loved Jintan rather then loved me. But, still I don't know." He shrugged, turning his head forward and walking again.

"C'mon. We should get going b-" She broke him off, grabbing his wrist.

"Naruko-" he turned around, staring at her oddly.

"When will you start calling me by Anaru?" she hung her head down, blushing uncontrollably.

She let go of his wrist.

"I-I'm sorry. That was out of line..." She broke off into a run, tears dripping out of her eyes for no reason. Before, we he said that he was over her, she felt, sort of relieved, but why? She had feelings for Jintan...Not Yukiatsu...

"Wait...ANARU!" He called out with force. She stopped bare in her tracks, staring back at him in shock...He just...Called her...Anaru...

He started off as a jog, but broke into a run. Which kind of shocked him, the wind brushing through them once more as the moon glowed off of them.

"Yukia-" he broke her off with a forceful kiss, pushing his lips hard against hers. Anaru's eyes widened with shock. She at first struggled, trying to break him off her, but he refused. Finally, out of defeat she melted into the kiss along with him. It was passionate, but had a hint of fire in it. They moved they're lips in rhymth, passionatly. Anaru's hands balled up in his hair, and Yukiatsu clutched her face. They felt as though they could sit they're forever, sitting in the moons glare entertwined. But finally, they broke for air, pressing heads against heads.

"I love you also now, Anaru." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers once more.

**I didn't even know where I was going when with this when I started it, but it just kind of came to me. Randomness sure is one of my traits! Hahaha, but I hope you enjoyed, and reviewing would be very helpful! **

**Please don't be shy to check out my other stories, as well. **


End file.
